prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 10, 2015 Smackdown results
The September 10, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 8, 2015 at the Mohegan Sun at Casey Plaza in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. Summary With Night of Champions of the horizon, SmackDown featured a Wyatt Family sneak attack, a Divas brawl and an out-of-control Champion vs. Champion Lumberjack main event. Bray Wyatt and The Wyatt Family kicked off SmackDown, with The New Face of Fear issuing a frightening warning to anyone who is considering teaming with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns in their Six-Man Tag Team Match at Night of Champions. The message was simple: Those individuals will suffer the same fate that Randy Orton did on Raw. Specifically, Wyatt singled out Jimmy Uso — slated to join Ambrose and Reigns in a Thursday night Six-Man Tag Team Match against The New Day — and stated that the Samoan competitor must make a choice. Heroically fighting through his still injured midsection, The Swiss Superman reversed Miz's kick attempt and locked in the Sharpshooter to make The Awesome One tap out. On Monday, Paige's showdown against Sasha Banks ended in a controversial pin. Prior to their SmackDown rematch, when it looked as if the Divas Revolution might spin into chaos, the referee opted to eject Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Naomi and Tamina from ringside. That would not stop order from ultimately breaking down, though. In the match that followed, Paige took advantage of the referee checking on her to take down The Boss, igniting a fierce post-match brawl that pulled in both Team PCB and Team B.A.D. The Celtic Warrior reminded The Architect that he could end up competing in three matches at Night of Champions. Jimmy Uso returned to action on SmackDown, teaming with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose against WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day. But just as Uso climbed the top rope in the match's final moments, the lights went out. When they came back on, The Wyatt Family stood at the top of the ramp, with Uso locked in Braun Strowman's excruciating submission maneuver. As Reigns and Ambrose ran to his aid, the lights went out again. And when they came back up the second time, The Wyatts were gone and Uso was left out cold. And the only thing that remained of the attackers was Wyatt's voice: "They all ... fall ... down." Thanks in part to a distraction by Stardust, The Ascension overcame The Lucha Dragons with the Fall of Man. The Cosmic Wasteland then continued their assault with a three-on-two attack after the bell, bringing a revved-up Neville came to the aid of the masked Superstars. In a Raw rematch, Intercontinental Champion Ryback battled WWE World Heavyweight and United States Champion Seth Rollins in a Lumberjack Match — a specialty match that The Architect claimed he requested. In the height of the action-packed contest, Big Show was ushered away from ringside by his fellow lumberjacks for delivering the KO Punch to Mark Henry. Then, when various lumberjacks entered the ring and unleashed an attack on Ryback, the rest of the lumberjacks engaged them. As the bedlam was still going full force, Neville climbed to the top rope, taking out Stardust and every other lumberjack in sight. Finally, it looked as if The Big Guy might overcome his opponent. But just as he was attempting to hit Shell Shocked, Kevin Owens tripped him from outside the ring and opened the door for Rollins to emerge victorious with the Pedigree. Results ; ; *Cesaro defeated The Miz by submission (4:36) *Paige (w/ Charlotte & Becky Lynch) vs. Sasha Banks (w/ Naomi & Tamina) ended in a No Contest (9:28) *Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose & Jimmy Uso vs. The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) ended in a No Contest (12:30) *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (w/ Stardust) defeated The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) (1:40) *Seth Rollins defeated Ryback in a Lumberjack Match (11:51) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Wyatt Family warned the WWE locker room to run September 10, 2015 Smackdown.7.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.8.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.9.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.10.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.11.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.12.jpg Cesaro v The Miz September 10, 2015 Smackdown.13.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.14.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.15.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.16.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.17.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.18.jpg Paige v Sasha Banks September 10, 2015 Smackdown.19.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.20.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.21.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.22.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.23.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.24.jpg Dean Ambrose, Jimmy Uso & Roman Reigns v The New Day September 10, 2015 Smackdown.25.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.26.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.27.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.28.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.29.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.30.jpg The Ascension v The Lucha Dragons September 10, 2015 Smackdown.31.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.32.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.33.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.34.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.35.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.36.jpg Seth Rollins v Ryback September 10, 2015 Smackdown.1.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.2.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.3.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.4.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.5.jpg September 10, 2015 Smackdown.6.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #838 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #838 at WWE.com * #838 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events